Sudden Love
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Demons aren't scary if you get to know them.


**If you're like OMG UPDATE?! Nah, I'm editing this so I can update in the future! We gonna sequel this hoe with some smut**

 **idk when but yeah, my muse is random af**

* * *

His kisses were sweet. They came and went with every new moon, both bathing hotly under the absence of light. His hands were rough, needy, attempted to memorize every inch of her skin before they had to part. Magic thrummed between them, mimicking the push and pull of the waves, letting each other know the other was safe. Only one night every month, when the world slept, eyes unable to see his swift movements over the horizon, unable to feel the quake of his magic upon theirs.

The demon, E.N.D, had claimed the heart of the princess as she had claimed his. They loved fiercely through the night, kiss after kiss, spasm after spasm, the hours not enough for them to even share a quarter of what they felt. His liquid fire burned into her, core as cold as ice without him by her side. Suitors lacking every bit of raw energy her lover provided, the king and queen worried their heir never finding her match. Handmaidens and knights watched their fair princess sigh to the stars, eyes always glued to the night sky, feet continuously whisking her off to the northern tower for peace.

He terrorized villages hundreds of years in the past, name forever marked in history books as the bane of existence. Fire belched from his lungs, flourished from his palms, stood by his side as his most trusted ally. He used it only to help himself, scorching towns off the map when they threatened his being. The demon wandered the woods, fought when necessary, and didn't care if the world thought him bad when he felt himself good...for the most part. A castle in the far distance, his home, people of his kingdom long since gone; destroyed by well-wishers betraying his trust. Never again would he trust a human.

She liked to live by herself, grateful for parents to let her come and go; nature her friend as birds sang with her, flowers bloomed with her, animals ate with her. Her walks were permitted on palace grounds, though the princess was a stealthy one. Her knights were foolish to let her off just for a moment, backs turned before she'd rush into the open woods, freedom filling her heart. As vast as her palace was, the princess needed crisp forest air to calm her nerves.

She walked, sniffing wild lilies, picking wild berries the royal botanist taught her were safe, heels sinking into the fresher layer of soil. She stopped to dispose of her shoes, excited to come across a small pond at the center of thick trees. Her toes dipped carefully into the shallow water, cooling and soaking the ends of her dress not bothered to lift up. She waded at the edge, said to hell with it and jumped in, enjoying a sudden summer swim. The cracking of branches fell on deaf ears as she dove underwater, breaching the surface and laughing to herself as her tight bun came undone.

He watched her play, discard her thicker layer to the grassy shore and continue to swim in a thin dress-like undergarment. His heart was strangely content, the first human girl he happened upon in these woods after years of hiding away in solitude. He turned to leave, feet scorching the ground as he walked, wings ready to break free and whisk him off to new lands. Ears twitched at the distant sound of screams; the girl in the pond. He cursed as he heard her thrashing, three men dragging her out of the water with a fourth ready to rope her together. She was innocent; rushing back to save her was an incredible instinct. Not having left his home in decades only to be willed to the side of a human, a decision he chose to scorn.

The princess was skilled enough to handle herself in any case of self-defense... who knew she would need to use it against men catching her as if she were a fish?! One grabbed her ankles while two others had her arms, another jumping from his horse to ready a gag.

Foolish princess to think no one would be watching her, expecting her to leave the safety of her guards after a months worth of stalking from a distance. She paled as their strength overpowered her, keys safely hidden under her sopping dress at least ten feet away. Aquarius, hoping the spirit would hear her mental plea as her hands were bound behind her back, feet together, and a handkerchief tight around her lips. They gawked her, delighted to see so much now that her slip clung to her body.

Let's play, no one will mind as long as we deliver the broad. Tears welled in her eyes. Leo, Capricorn, Virgo, somebody... eyes shut tightly as they reached to defile her, heat sudden in its rush around her. It was unfamiliar, failed to remind her of Regulus' light. Draco... but she never called upon such a spirit, his sass always unappreciated, and refusal met any request. A wall of fire met her startled eyes and as soon as it appeared, vanishing along with the four captors. Horses ran away in fear of whatever had reduced these men to ash, heart pounding in her chest as her bonds melted similarly. Alone, no one by her side, no one to give thanks to as she felt water disappear from her form. She shouted it into the empty air anyways, quick to don her dress again, bewildered by its warmth as well.

She couldn't forget. Refused to speak of the incident too, no one to arrest anyhow. She buried herself in books, not uncommon to those living with her, but instead of adventures and romances, fire was her only subject. Mysterious flames of the trees, she supposed, but felt nothing other than natural ether flowing from their leaves. Sprites, faeries, mages in royal archives, it was a rare element to come by. Knight Macao and his son wielded purple flames, though they would have greeted the princess if they saved her. Nor would either be so brazen as to end the lives of four so effortlessly. Rainbow fire from Romeo's teacher...he was too refined to ever walk carelessly through the woods. Demons, curses cast to ignite flames in an instant, sudden attacks listed in history. Jackal, though he manipulated explosions. But her father's most trusted guild had smitten the threat of Tartaros years ago.

Moreover, the flames moved in the wind like a dance, like their controller easily manipulated them to do his bidding. Her fingers shivered as they graced his name, E.N.D. Hundreds of years ago he burned towns, anyone and anything in his path. The ruins of the kingdom Veronica was now home to the Fire Villiage, due to the demon's anger and hatred toward the late Duke Cream.

It was him, she concluded and whom she wanted to thank. No one had seen or heard from the demon, thankful and hopeful that his wrath may never return.

She wandered back into those woods one night as the guards changed shifts in front of her room, jumping down and onto a soft puff of wool provided by Aries. She begged her spirit not to let the other stars find out whom she was attempting to find, only promising to something so dangerous as long as Lucy held her key close. The other keys were safe in her chambers, knowing they could sense her every movement as the stars shone brightly above.

The princess made haste as she came through those same woods, followed the familiar path and found the small pond. Eyes went wide at the sight of footsteps burned into the grass, her heart leaping in her throat as she followed. They led her to a cliff's edge, dissatisfied that the demon probably flew away soon after saving her life.

Back into the trees and no other clues to lead her to her savior, the princess begrudgingly decided to go home. A heavy rustle of the leaves nearby stole her attention, yelping for only a bunny to make its appearance. It probably wasn't the best idea to roam the forest where bandits had her tied up, she finally concluded.

Striking yellow eyes and a defined outline approached her from the cover of the trees, scream silent as it failed to meet the glowing breeze. He stared her down, gaze curious and sharp, the princess flushing at the sight of a man in nothing but tattered trousers.

"You... I save you yet you come back here, at night? Have you no will to live?" He chuckled, pearly white fangs flashing as he split an unbelievable grin.

"I-I wanted to thank you! You saved me, I had to express my gratitude..." Her voice felt meek under his coarse tone, breath heavy as he approached her, moonlight highlighting his strong and mesmerizing features.

"Is that why you followed my steps? I was sure a maiden like you could do no harm, but if you seek to fool me with niceties, your end shall be torturous." Fire licked his fingertips in warning, though she giggled at his assumption.

"Fool you? I had no intention, my feelings are true. I'm grateful, really." She laughed as his eyebrows quirked, lips pursed as he continued to interrogate her highness.

"Humans all aim to strike me down, does the name E.N.D not frighten you?"

Her suspicions were right, he was the most fierce and feared demon of nearly every century. But his boyish looks betrayed her heart of any fear it could have possibly felt.

"Not really, you seem quite nice. Though I would have preferred you let my army take those men in, death is not as harsh compared to life in our kingdoms dungeons." She smirked as did he, their rapport growing as time ticked on.

"Nice? You're most foolish, princess. You haven't read enough those historians have written about me. I show no mercy to humans,"

"If you saved me, then I know that your soul has valor, heroism. You burn because you must, am I right?" Her breath hitched as he knocked her against a tree, hand loosely gripping her neck. Scales faded from his skin, horns retreated underneath his scalp, wings, and tail both vanishing in a whisp of flames. Sincere onyx eyes met her startled ones, a boy stuck in an age similar to her own, canines still sharp but shorter than before.

"The princess of Fiore speaks daring words to his majesty of Igni. The fall of Veronica; I killed because they killed. Humans betray and pay the consequences. Not for honor or valor, my lady, but simple revenge. Please do not confuse the two." He let her go and turned to leave again, the princess' legs too weak to follow.

"I must see you again!" She called after him before hastily returning to the castle.

Once again the new moon was overhead, the month passing without a visit from her savior. She knew he would be able to find her if he tried, but to no avail and long sleepless nights, E.N.D did not even set foot in the nearby woods for her to see. The grass soon swallowed his memory, footsteps fading and leaving the princess with a secret to share with no one.

Igni, she soon learned after, was a kingdom on the edge of the demon world Tartaros, and neighboured with Veronica. It citizens disappeared after an assumed attack, but no one could ever say what or who exactly wiped them out.

A king without his people must've been an indeed lonely life. If the demon spoke of exacted revenge, she could only assume it was Veronica who played dirty.

Underneath thick layers of feather filled duvets, she cozied to similarly made pillows and closed her eyes, failing to fall asleep another night.

"You really must be foolish if you want to see me again," Her balcony doors shut with a click as he entered her room, the princess nervous and excited as she jumped up from her bed. The same tattered trousers and curiously pure white scarf donned the demon king, dragon-like features already put to rest. "Trying to lure me to my demise, are you, princess?"

"Your power is greater than mine, you have no reason to think I intend to harm you," She smiled as he did, body thrumming with excitement as he stalked forward.

"You've expressed your thanks, what else is there for you to say?" He asked, stopping at the edge of her bed.

"Y-Your name," She gulped, suddenly aware of the thin nightgown she wore, and his features more defined under the dim burn of candlelight. "E.N.D can't be all that you go by."

He laughed at her request, just how simple minded could one princess be? For her to request the presence of such a feared demon if only to ask that.

"Natsu. Lord Natsu Dragneel of Igni." She smiled and hastily crawled out from under her blankets to return his subtle bow with a curtsy.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Fiore."

He returned every new moon when the crushing weight of his magic could not be detected, simply entertaining the princess as she so oddly requested his presence. She wished to know more about his history, the worlds history, magics lost and sealed away, evils like Nirvana that had been created.

He had known Zeref and put him to rest along with the help of his bride Mavis, who passed as well, the two becoming ether known as 'One Magic'. Clerics who claimed to revive him never could, the princess surprised and excited to learn as much as she could from the demon.

It was impossible for her to understand how he was so feared, though eliminating a whole kingdom probably did the trick.

They were afraid of the threat of ever getting caught together, Lucy deciding to meet him in the empty northern tower that guards never bothered to make a priority. It had long since been a second bedroom and library for the princess, one she used to hide from the staff when they tried to get her to agree to meet a suitor. It was filled with old books read and reread hundreds of times, repeating stories to the demon on most of his visits. He brought her books only readable in his native language, translating and showing her the skills of otherworldly authors.

Some nights Lucy fell asleep when he read to her, Natsu strangely endeared by such a look of content she sported. He grimaced, betraying his own words to ever trust a human again, still falling for the one right next to him. He was suddenly grateful for the time they had to spend apart, cursing that friendship may not be enough one day. Lucy slowly came to a similar conclusion, if not for his bold and surprisingly goofy self, she would have never known love. A love so strong it stole her heart and returned it only when the moon closed its eyes. His grin was beautiful, enchanting; indeed words she would never have thought to use when describing a demon.

One night he read to her, translating a book of Tartaros fairy tales, the princess excited to hear just what myths lied in the other half of the world. His words soon were on inaudible as he read their version of The Princess and the Pea, titled The Prince and the Rock. Certainly, it was interesting, but Lucy found herself unable to pull away from the curve of his lips, curiously pink and plump.

It was often perceived that the man should make the first move, but she wasn't one to usually follow such pompous norms. The book fell in his lap as their lips parted, Lucy nervously analyzing his eyes to see if she made a mistake or not. He stared blankly into her own, mind reeling a mile a minute as he tried to fully grasp her actions.

"I'm sorry... if that wasn't okay-" her words were cut short as she squeaked, Natsu pushing her onto her back with a promising blush.

"I'm afraid, princess, that I might just steal you away for doing such a thing." She grinned as he kissed her, the two seeming to meld perfectly against one another as their tongues twisted together for the first time.

* * *

 **Please check me out if you're bored and want more Au's like this!**

 **Or hmu on tumblr at moeruhoshi if u wanna ask me about something**


End file.
